Otousan
by Tsuk1Him3
Summary: Tsuna adopted six children that were abandoned by their parents. He loves them and he thought they love him too. But all the children had a secret plan they made especially for Tsuna and it was not a nice plan.
1. Chapter 1

Otousan chapter 1

A/N : Hiya! You're with me again,Tsuki. This story has been in my mind these past few days. I think it's good but I don't know what will you think about it... It's yaoi. Pairings are All27. Don't own any Katekyo Hitman Reborn,One Piece and Ar tonelico characters and there's OOC-ness. Okay,let's start now. I almost forget! This is not beta'ed.

* * *

My name is Sawada Tsunayoshi. I am an anime. What is an anime? Anime is a product of humans' imagination. We were born because humans imagined us. The more powerful the imagination,the more powerful we are. We can do things like humans like walking,eating,talking,etc. We can even fall in love. The only difference between us were the black tattoo that were engraved into our hands the moment we were born,because we were created by humans,we can't hurt them and disobey them except a very powerful anime like myself. My creator's imagination was so powerful that I was born with a Dying Will Flame like humans. Because of that,humans treated me as their equal. They granted me with wealthiness and they gave me a place to live in Nanimori where all powerful animes reside.

* * *

I was at my office room,reading a newspaper when an article caught my attention.

**_Children were being seen at the abandoned house in Nanimori._**

_Two days ago,a woman have seen some boys playing at the abandoned house near Nanimori High that was scheduled to be destroyed in a few days._

_There were at least six of them. Some were animes and some were humans._

_They were playing ball at the garden when the woman saw them._

_One of them realized they were being seen and he shouted to his friends to hide in the house._

_"I can understand if animes were being abandoned by their creators but why did the humans' child too?" The witness said._

_The police have been informed about this and have made their moves to capture all the children._

I put down the newspaper. "They are going to capture them? They will find parents for the humans but I doubt they will do that for the animes too." I looked around the house. "What a coincidence,I have thought about adopting a child and here it was,a news about some abandoned children." I took my coat and went out the house. I was locking the door when a familiar voice greeted me.

"Good morning Tsuna." I turned and found my neighbor who is another powerful anime. He grinned at me. "Where are you going?"

"Have you read today's newspaper Luffy?"

"I never read a newspaper." He laughed. I shook my head in amusement.

"Someone found some kids in the abandoned house. They were going to capture them."

"Were they animes?"

"Not all of them. Some are humans."

"I see..."

"I'm going to adopt them."

"Are you insane?" He yelled at me.

I closed my ears with my hands. "What? You're the one who told me to adopt a child right?"

* * *

_3 days ago..._

_I was having insomnia for weeks so I told Luffy about it to ask for an advice. _

_He laughed. "You come to the right man. I knew how to cure it."_

_"You did?"_

_He nodded eagerly. "Adopt a child."_

_I looked at him in disbelief. "I'm so stupid for asking you."_

_"It's true. I had same problem as you years ago and Eoria told me the same advice. She said that I had insomnia because I was lonely. We powerful animes besides getting Dying Will Flame that made us more human,we also get a very sensitive feelings. That's why a powerful anime can die because of loneliness."_

_I frowned."So,did her advice worked?"_

_"Yes,after I adopted Zoro,Sanji,Nami,Usopp,Chopper,Robin,Franky and Brook I slept like a log." He told me proudly._

_I stared at him for a while trying to determine if he's telling the truth or not then I sighed. "I'll think about it."_

_"You won't regret it!"_

_

* * *

_

"You don't need to tell me all the story again. I still remember about it." He pouted.

I shrugged. "I thought you forgot. I mean you always forgot about many things."

He glared at me. "What I meant was an anime like us couldn't adopt humans' child. They will kill you."

"A regular anime couldn't but I'm a powerful anime,the humans told me that I was equaled with them so they won't complain."

"I hope so."

"Then,I'm going now." I went to the said house. I observed the house for a while then I entered,unaware of six pairs of eyes that were watching me.

* * *

The moment I entered the house I felt chills running down my spine.

"Thanks for the welcome." I murmured. I looked around the house. "Definitely not a place I will choose to live."

"What do you want?" I glanced up and I saw the six boys. "Go away! Leave us alone!" A boy with green eyes yelled.

I raised my hands. "Calm down. I'm not here to hurt you."

The boy with raven hair huffed. "That was what they said before they tried to take Hayato,Takeshi and Ryohei."

"So the police have come here." I thought. "Really,I meant no harm."

"Like we will trust you!" The mismatched-eyed boy hissed.

I sighed. "The reason why I came here is to adopt you."

"Us? You mean all of us?" The boy with afro hair asked.

I nodded. "All of you. Humans and Animes."

"You're an anime right?" The boy asked while smiling.

"Yes,I am. I have the tattoo as a proof."

"An anime couldn't adopt humans' child." The white-haired boy frowned.

"I could. I am one of those powerful animes. I have more authority than regular animes."

"He will adopt us!" The afro-haired boy yelled happily then he ran down the stairs.

"Lambo,don't!" The green-eyed boy pulled the struggling Lambo,he lost his balance then without any warning they fell from the third floor. All of them screamed really hard. I quickly worn my gloves that were engulfed in flames as soon as I have finished wearing them. I used the the flames from my hands to make me fly to them,then I caught them with one hand. All the children watch with wide eyes. I went down,released the children then I extinguished the flames and I fell down,shivering.

The two exchanged looks then they came near to me. "A.. Are you alright?" Lambo asked.

I glanced up then I slapped them. "What were you thinking? That was really dangerous! You.. You..." I pulled and hugged them,I started to cry.

The two shocked for a while before they cried too. "We're sorry..."

I pulled away and I wiped their tears. "God,that was really scary."

The remaining children went down and looked at us. "You alright?" The boy with raven hair asked me.

I nodded then I stood up and I sighed. "I guess,I'll go for today. I figure you won't follow me for the first time but I won't give up. I'll be back tomorrow." I turned around.

"Wait,we go with you." The white-haired boy said.

I observed them. "Serious?" They nodded. I smiled widely at them."Okay,then why don't we introduce ourselves. My name is Sawada Tsunayoshi. You can call me Tsuna."

"I am Gokudera Hayato. Thanks for saving me." The boy with green eyes bowed.

"Call me Lambo." The boy with afro hair said.

"My name is Yamamoto Takeshi." The always smiling boy said.

"Rokudo Mukuro." The boy with mismatched-eyes said.

"I am Sasagawa Ryohei!" The boy with white hair made a pose.

"Hibari Kyoya is my name." The boy with raven hair murmured.

"Nice to meet you all."

"Nice to meet you too otousan." They said in unison.

I blushed then I laughed nervously. "I have sons now." I thought happily.

* * *

We walked home together.

"Otousan,please carry me." Lambo pleaded. I nodded then I carry him.

"No fair,I want otousan to carry me too!" Ryohei complained.

"Me too!" Soon all of them arguing,I sighed then with two hands I carried them. "Good thing that all of you are light." I said. Then I carried the happy children home.

* * *

I turned on the light. "Here we are."

They entered the house and looked around with awe.

"It's big!" Mukuro said.

"It's too big for me to live alone. It made me kind of lonely." I answered.

"Otousan will not be lonely anymore. We're here for otousan!" Takeshi said.

"Yes,thank you." I smiled at them. "Now,why don't you take a bath when I make some food."

"Lots of food?" Kyoya asked hesitantly.

"Lots of food." I said. "But you have to take a bath first."

They nodded eagerly.

* * *

After that the children ate,I brought them to their room. They insisted to share the same room so I picked the biggest room in the house for them. I helped them changed their PJs. I was on my way to close the light when Mukuro said. "Please don't turn off the light."

I looked at him before I nodded. Then I started to go to the door.

"No good night kiss?" Lambo asked.

I turned and looked at Lambo. He looked back with innocent eyes,I sighed. Then I went to them one by one and give them good night kiss on the forehead. "Have a pleasant dream." I said before I went out.

* * *

After Tsuna went out,the children started to gather.

"What did you think?" Mukuro asked.

"Otousan is beautiful." Lambo said.

"Otousan is kind." Takeshi added.

"Otousan is strong." Kyoya smirked.

"Otousan is naive." Hayato sighed.

"I like otousan." Ryohei said in final. All of them nodded.

"We should observe otousan for a few more days before we decided what we should do. Everyone agree?" Mukuro asked.

"Yes." They said in unison.

"Then let us sleep now. We have to save our energy." Mukuro stated and everyone went to sleep.

* * *

What do you think? (sweatdrops) Is it good?


	2. Chapter 2

Otousan chapter 2

A/N : Yeah! Many people actually like this story. I'm so happy. Okay,this is yaoi. Pairing are All27. Will never own Katekyo Hitman Reborn,Ar tonelico,One Piece,D. Gray-Man and Darren Shan Saga characters. Be careful of OOC-ness and this in not beta-ed.

milostudio : I'm sorry it's my fault for not giving too much detail about Ryohei.

ayumistar00 : That is going to be told in the later chapter but there's going to be some clue about what the children have planned in this chapter.

clippit : I'll read it. Thanks. XD

kerosama1994 : No worries,Chrome will be mention in this chapter and Tsuna's creator will always be Amano Akira. Wish it is me but no,I don't want to be sue. T~T

Queen Phantomhive : No offense taken. But these humans and animes is the main plot in this story. Tsuna as an anime has taken in humans children and that's against the rules.

All readers... Thank You very much

* * *

My name is Sawada Tsunayoshi. I am an anime. What is an anime? Anime is a product of humans' imagination. We were born because humans imagined us. The more powerful the imagination,the more powerful we are. We can do things like humans like walking,eating,talking,etc. We can even fall in love. The only difference between us were the black tattoo that were engraved into our hands the moment we were born,because we were created by humans,we can't hurt them and disobey them except a very powerful anime like myself. My creator's imagination was so powerful that I was born with a Dying Will Flame like humans. Because of that,humans treated me as their equal. They granted me with wealthiness and they gave me a place to live in Nanimori where all powerful animes reside. Several weeks ago,I had insomnia and my friend,Luffy told me to adopt a child to cure it. I found a news about abandoned children so I set out to adopt them. After an incident,the children accepted me as their father and even called me 'Otousan'. We were living together now.

* * *

I woke up feeling really refreshed. "It's been a long time since I have slept for this long. Luffy was right,I have to thank him later." I noted to myself. "Better get up now,I have kids to take care." I started to get ready.

* * *

"Strange,they're not in their room." I walked around trying to find my sons,when I was at the front of the living room I heard sounds. I opened the door and for a while,I saw two Mukuros? I blinked a few times then I stared at Mukuro but there's only one of him now. I rubbed my eyes. "I have to tell Shamal to check my eyes more thoroughly when it's time for the check up." I thought.

All the boys saw me and they grinned. "Ohayou otousan."

"Ohayou." I smiled at them.

"Otousan,I was wondering if..." Whatever Hayato planned to ask me,will have to wait because there was someone knocking on my door.

"Wait here." I told them then I went to open the door. What's awaited me was a glaring.

"You're in a big trouble." Said Luffy while still glaring at me.

I tilted my head. "Why?"

"The humans knew."

"And?"

"They're sending someone to come here to investigate and if they found the humans' children,I was in charge to kill you."

Okay,I paled now. "That's bad..."

"Very bad,you jerk! I have warned you about this." He snapped.

"Otousan,who's that?" A soft voice came from behind me. Luffy peeked through my shoulder and he met six pairs full curiosity eyes.

I sighed. "This is Luffy." I introduced them. "Luffy,these are my sons. From the right are Kyoya,Hayato,Ryohei,Lambo,Takeshi and Mukuro."

Luffy nodded. "Nice to meet you." They grinned happily.

"Come in. It's not good to talk outside." I told Luffy.

* * *

"Didn't you think you adopted too many children?"

I shrugged. "Can you manage?" He asked in disbelief.

"If you could manage then so am I."

Luffy gazed at my sons one by one. "All of them are good looking."

"So?" I asked him,confused.

He grinned evilly. "Don't fall in love with all of them."

I blushed and all my sons giggled. "Impossible." I murmured.

"Why not?. I have a friend named Allen,he adopted a child named Yuu. They fall in love with each other and now they are lovers."

I frowned. "How far were their age gap?"

"10 years."

My face flushed really red."Okay,I don't want to talk about it anymore."

"You sure? You don't want to know who's top?"

"No. For god's sake Luffy,you're giving my innocent sons some weird ideas!"

"Nah,I'm sure they're not as innocent as they look like. Right?" Luffy asked the children.

All of them grinned. "You betcha'!"

"All of you,play at another place. Don't hear anything this stupid says." I said. They stood up and started to go away.

"Awww. You're so mean to them." Luffy pouted.

"Shut up!" I snapped.

"So,what's your plan?" Luffy's expression turned serious.

"What do you suggest?"

"I think..." There's someone knocking at the front door. We both became pale.

"Is that?" I asked.

"But,they said that they will come to check tomorrow..."

"They lied to you! Shit!" I cursed. The knocker knocked again.

"Tsuna,you open the door. I'll hide the children." Luffy commanded.

I nodded and went to open the door.

"Sorry Tsuna. But it will be best if you have been prepared for the worst case scenario." Luffy thought.

* * *

I opened the door and found a young human.

"Can I help you?" I asked.

"Actually,you can. My name is Darren." He held out his hand.

"I am Tsuna." We both shook hand. "And what can I help you with?"

"Let me enter your house to inspect or confess that you have taken in some humans' children."

"Crap!" I thought. "I don't have any child,I live here alone." I told him.

He smiled. "I'll take that as you'll let me enter your house to inspect! Thank you very much!" He pushed me and entered.

* * *

"The furniture were nicely arranged. You have a good taste." He looked around.

"If he wasn't here to take away my sons I think we can become a good friend." I thought. "Thanks."

"Let's start then." Before I could react he pulled his knife that was coated with Dying Will Flames and aimed at my throat. "Don't move." He threatened and I froze. He took a deep breath. "Monkey D. Luffy,come out or Sawada Tsunayoshi will die!" He shouted.

"Don't you dare!" Luffy shouted back and came out from the kitchen. "How did you know I was here?"

"I saw your shoes. But that didn't matter,where are the boys?"

"What boys?"

"Sawada Tsunayoshi's adopted sons."

"He doesn't have any son! He lived alone." Luffy told Darren.

Darren shrugged. "Then,no one will miss him if he's gone." He moved his knife. The tip of it scratched my neck a little and I could feel blood pour out from the wounds.

"Stop!" Voices came out behind Luffy. "Don't hurt Otousan!" All my sons pleaded.

Darren smiled in victory. "Lived alone? Then who were these kids? You've committed two crimes now,Sawada Tsunayoshi. First,adopting a human child and second,lying to the government's officer. What a shame,and you're such a powerful anime too." He glared at Luffy. Monkey D. Luffy,kill him."

"No." Luffy rejected.

"Then I'll do it. I'll kill him and you too."Darren threatened.

"Wait. Don't do anything to Luffy,he didn't do anthing wrong. It's my fault,I'm the one who was supposed to be killed but before you kill me,please promise me you will find parents for all my sons." I asked Darren.

"I'll think about it." He said. Then I closed my eyes waiting for the pain but it never came so I opened my eyes and saw that my sons walked in between me and Darren and acted as a barricade.

"Move." Darren growled.

"Never!" They yelled stubbornly.

"Then I'll go through you!" He ran towards Lambo.

"He'll hurt Lambo!" I activated my Dying Will Flames without my gloves and I caught the knife just in time before it hurted Lambo. I increased the heat and the knife melted like chocolate.

Darren whistled. "What a strong flames and you used it without your activation tool too. You passed!" He grinned.

"I passed?" I stared at him in confusion.

"Yes. The truth is,me and Luffy,we're friends."

"No,we're buddies!" Luffy hugged Darren.

I looked at them with jaw dropped. "I think you should extinguish your flames now. It's not safe to use it this long without activation tool." Darren told me.

"No,I don't trust you." I glared at him coldly.

Darren made a hurted expression. "Then trust me instead. Darren won't do anything to you and your boys." Luffy said.

I eyed them for a while. "Hyper Intuition." I whispered then I closed my eyes. I heard voices.

_"I really shouldn't have done this." Darren thought._

_"God,I'm sorry Tsuna. Please believe me!" Luffy thought._

I opened my eyes. "Okay,I trust you." I put out the flames,without any warning my mind went blank and I fell down. The last thing I heard were everyone screaming.

* * *

"I swear,this is the last time I'm going to do any of your stupid ideas!" Darren cursed.

"I said I'm sorry!" Luffy pouted. They carried Tsuna's body to his bed. All boys looked at Tsuna worriedly.

"Otousan is going to be find,right?" Hayato asked.

"Yes,there will be side effects when he wakes up but he's going to be find." Darren assured.

"What's exactly happen to Otousan?" Mukuro raised an eyebrow.

Luffy sighed. "We're animes,the Dying Will Flames will hurt us if we use it without activation tools no matter how strong we are."

The boys nodded in understanding. "It's time for us to go. Can you take care of your Otousan?" Darren asked the kids.

"Leave Otousan to us!"

"Here." Darren handed the boys a black seal. "This was used to make the black tattoo as marks that you are an anime. If you make tattoo in your hands,no one will know that you're humans."

The boys watched the seal excitedly. "Thank you!"

Darren smiled. "When your father wakes up,please tell him I said I'm sorry."

They nodded. "Thank you Darren." Luffy said to him.

"Anything for you old friend." Then they left the house together. Takeshi locked the door then he nodded to Mukuro.

"You can come out Chrome." Mukuro said. Then,there's purple smokes and a girl that looked like Mukuro came out from it.

"Mukuro-niisan." She whispered softly.

"I think we don't need to wait anymore. We can carry out our plan tomorrow." Hayato said.

"Yes,let's find the nearest ones." All of them including Chrome hold hands,made a circle. Then from the middle of the circle,smokes appeared and after a while it shaped into a map. "Xanxus and the others are not too far from here."

"Chrome,go there now and tell them about our plans." Mukuro commanded,Chrome nodded then she's gone with a _PUFF,_leaving some purple smokes.

"Now,we should divide our works." Kyoya said. "I'm going to cook." Everyone groaned while Kyoya smirked. "Mukuro and Ryohei should build traps. Hayato and Takeshi,search this house."

"What about me? You forgot about me." Lambo pouted.

"You can..." Kyoya thought for a while. "Made our bed."

"What! I want some important jobs too!" Lambo protested.

"Just do it!" Hibari snapped and everyone went to do their works.

* * *

After they have done their works,ate, and took a bath. The boys entered Tsuna's room.

"When will Otousan wakes up?" Ryohei asked.

"From our experience with this situation and the length of time when Otousan used his flames,I think Otousan will wakes up tomorrow." Takeshi answered.

Lambo went up to Tsuna's bed and he lied down besides him. "I want to sleep here tonight." Lambo announced.

"I want too!" everyone started to argue. Then Mukuro raised his hands and told them to shut up before they woke up Tsuna.

"Otousan's bed is quite large. Let's sleep together." Everyone went up then they moved closer to Tsuna and started to cuddle him.

"Otousan is so warm." Kyoya said with eyes closed.

Everyone murmured an agreement then they went to sleep.

* * *

It's done. I'm going to write 'Real You' now. I'll see you again. (grins)


	3. Chapter 3

Otousan chapter 3

A/N : It's finally chapter 3. This is yaoi. Pairing are All27. All characters in this story aren't mine. Not beta-ed and there's OOC-ness. All readers,thank you very much!

* * *

My name is Sawada Tsunayoshi. I am an anime. What is an anime? Anime is a product of humans' imagination. We were born because humans imagined us. The more powerful the imagination,the more powerful we are. We can do things like humans like walking,eating,talking,etc. We can even fall in love. The only difference between us were the black tattoo that were engraved into our hands the moment we were born,because we were created by humans,we can't hurt them and disobey them except a very powerful anime like myself. My creator's imagination was so powerful that I was born with a Dying Will Flame like humans. Because of that,humans treated me as their equal. They granted me with wealthiness and they gave me a place to live in Nanimori where all powerful animes reside. The second day since I lived with my new sons,humans knew that I have adopted humans' children and they sent a young human named Darren to investigate. I never knew that Darren was Luffy's friend and their plans to surprise me so when Darren pointed his knife to Lambo,I snapped and used my Dying Will Flame without activation tools. After that,I fainted.

* * *

"Ouch!" I yelled loudly when Shamal tended all the bruises in my body. "Can't you do it softly?" I snapped at him.

"You're grown up now,endure it. Especially since you have 6 sons now." He teased.

"That doesn't have anything to do with this."

"Yeah,yeah." He said in a mocking tone. "How did you get these bruises anyway? I'm positive that using Dying Will Flame without activation tool doesn't do this."

"It was because..."

* * *

_Flashback_

_As I woke up,the first thing I saw was darkness. Too dark for my liking._

_"Why is it so dark?" I muttered. I raised my hands to rub my eyes but they were halted by something. "What's this?" I tried to pry my hands off from whatever halted them but it's no use. I grazed at that cold thing with my fingers and I paled instantly. It was handcuffs!_

_"W.. What's going on? A... Am I being handcuffed?" I laughed nervously. "A... And this darkness... Is it because something was blocking my eyes? And why is it so cold? Am I NAKED? I... I don't like this at all.." I shuttered. "Wait,where are my sons? Hayato,Takeshi,Ryohei,Kyoya,Mukuro,Lambo! Where are you? Please answer me." I called and called for them but there were no replied. "Did something happen to them? Did the one who did this to me kidnap them?" With that thought in my mind I trashed around wildly,trying to remove the handcuffs in vain. Suddenly I screamed in pain as I felt something penetrating my hole. "This... Don't tell me... No,let me go! Let me go!" I struggled desperately and with a very hard yank,I managed to yank out the handcuffs. I quickly stood up and opened the cloth around my eyes. What I saw made me froze,on the bed was myself who looked at me with signs of pity in his eyes._

_"Next time,it's not just one people." He looked down and said sadly. "Next time,you can't runaway anymore."_

_"What do you mean?" I managed to say after I got over with the shock attack._

_He sighed. "You brought this to yourself. You're too kind,many people will use that trait to their advantage."_

_"Who?"_

_He shook his head tiredly. "It's a pity..." and he disappeared._

_As I opened my eyes,I saw the familiar ceiling in my room._

_"So,it was a dream... I sighed in relief. I raised my hands but something halted them. "Please don't..." I turned my head cautiously. I smiled widely when I saw Takeshi's sleeping face. I turned to the other side and I saw Kyoya's sleeping face as well and I giggled. "They're so cute!" I thought in mind. "But they're hugging me too tightly. I can't move at all... Ouch!" I screamed in my mind as Ryohei started to punch my cheeks with his small hands. "EXTREME!" He exclaimed. "What is he dreaming about?" I wondered. "Ouch!" A kick to my legs. "Bow to Lambo-san!" Lambo shouted. "Hii!" A slap to my ass... "Kufufu,you have a very nice body." Mukuro said. I sweatdropped when I realized that one of my sons is a pervert. "I'll bite you to death." Kyoya hissed and he hit my chess. "Shigure Soen Ryu,Shinotsuku Ame." Takeshi yelled. "My god!" I screamed loudly when Takeshi hit me in a very private place. The kids immediately woke up and eyed around cautiously._

_"Otousan? What happen?" Mukuro asked when he saw me shivering in pain._

_"No,nothing. I just need to go to the restroom." I get off the bed and went outside slowly._

_End of flashback...  
_

* * *

Shamal frowned when I finished telling him the story minus the dream part.

"It must be really hurt." He said sympathetically.

I glared at him. "Wanna try?"

He shook his head. "No,thank you."

"That's gonna be the last time I'll let them sleep with me." I muttered.

"Yeah,you better be." Shamal agreed.

"Shamal,have you checked my eyes?"

He nodded. "Everything's fine."

"Strange,then why have I saw two Mukuros?" I thought.

"I'm done." Shamal said as he finished tending all my bruises excluding in the private area. "How are you feeling now?"

"Bad,all my body are ached and I'm very exhausted."

He nodded. "You should rest for these two days and take these after you eat." He gave me some medicine.

I took the medicine gladly. "Can't. The kids pleaded to me to go camping today."

"Then refuse." Shamal said coolly.

"Yes,I'll do that." I agree to him then I went out.

Outside,all kids were waiting for me patiently.

"Otousan!" They shouted cheerfully in unison. "Let's go! Go camping!"

"Sorry,the doctor said that I-" All of them were staring at me with pleading puppy eyes. I sighed inwardly. "-Should go."

They grinned and jumped happily. "Why can't I refuse them?" I thought sadly.

* * *

Hours later...

"Don't go too far." I said to the kids. They nodded eagerly then they went away leaving me to set up the tents alone. After I finished set up the tents,the bushes at the right of me moved. I stared at the bushes for a very long time. "Who's there?"

"N... No one." Came a reply.

I raised an eyebrow then I walked to the said bushes and I saw a boy with blonde hair wearing a tiara?

"Are you lost?"

He glanced up. "No. I live here with my friends. I heard some voices so I came to look and I saw you. Why are you here?"

"Eh... Camping?" I answered him. He looked at me in disbelief. "Alone?" He asked me suspiciously.

"No,with my sons."

"Your sons? You mean you gave birth to them? Aren't you too young for that?"

"For your information,I'm a man. So I don't gave birth. I adopted my sons."

"You're a man?" He eyed me up and down. "You certainly don't look like one."

"Thanks." I muttered grumpily.

He stared at me for a while. "By the way,my name is Belphegor. What's yours?"

"My name is Tsuna."

"Right. Tsuna can you adopt me and my friends too? But we're all animes."

"I'm an anime too." I showed him the tattoo. "But adopting you..."

"If you can't adopt all of us,then one of us will be fine too." He stated.

"Can I meet you friends first?"

He nodded. "Follow me." I followed the blonde deeper into the forest then we arrived at a swamp.

"A swamp?"

"We catch frogs here. Since we need meat beside fish for nutrients and we're not strong enough to kill deers,we ate frogs."

"Frogs..." I muttered in disbelief.

"Fran!" Belphegor called his friends. Suddenly,a boy wearing a hat with the shape of a frog appear.

"What?" He said,annoyed. "I'm just an inch to catch this huge frog when your ugly voice screw all of it!" He snapped.

A visible vain appeared in Belphegor's forehead. "Watch your mouth." He warned.

They glared at each other with me caught in the middle of it.

"I'm the oldest here. I should stopped them." I thought. "Bel?" I called Belphegor.

He turned and raised his eyebrow. "Bel?"

"Yes,since your name is too long,I will call you Bel."I told him.

Fran suddenly realized my presence. "Who's this?"

"He's Tsuna. I asked him to adopt one of us and he wished to see us one by one first." Belphegor answered.

Fran huffed. "Forget it. I won't go anywhere without you guys." He stated and then he went away deeper to the swamps.

Belphegor frowned. "Guess we should search the others." I nodded then I followed him to other place.

This time we arrived at the riverbank.I saw another boy with long white hair sleeping with his fishing rod beside him.

"Squalo,wake up!" Belphegor called the boy. The boy slowly opened his eyes and stared at Belphegor. "What do you want?" He asked angrily.

"This is Tsuna." Belphegor introduced me. "Tsuna,this is Squalo."

"Don't pick up another kid just because she's cute. We hardly feed ourselves." He said then he closed his eyes again.

"Squalo,Tsuna is a male. and he's here to adopt one of us."

"I pass. I prefer to be with the others." He said lazily.

Belphegor shrugged. "Fine. I'll ask the others then."

"Bel,how many are your friends?" I asked him.

"Six." He answered.

"All boys?"

"There's a girl."

I nodded. "Okay,I'll adopt all of you."

With that Squalo eyes snapped open. "Serious?" He yelled.

I smiled at him. "Yes. Gather all your friends to the camp so we can eat together."

"Yes!" They jumped in unison then they went off.

* * *

When I came back to the camp. All my sons are waiting for me there.

"Otousan! Where were you?" They asked in unison.

"You're going to get brothers and sister." I told them.

They tilted their head,again in unison. "Meaning?" And I told them about Belphegor and his friends. After I finished,they nodded in unison made me smiled inwardly.

"So,where are they?" Takeshi asked.

"They will get here in any minutes. Meanwhile,let's cook our dinner." I said to my sons. Then we worked together and soon after Belphegor and his friends arrived,they were met with lots of food.

"You arrived just in time. Come on let's eat." Seven of them then eat more than half of the food. After we've done,they introduced themselves.

"I am Belphegor."

"My name is Fran."

"I'm Squalo."

"Leviathan. But just call me Levi."

"And I'm Lussuria."

The last boy huffed. "Xanxus." I nodded then I turned and I blinked a few times when I saw a female Mukuro?

"My name is Chrome." She said shyly.

"Is she the one I saw? But that's impossible." I thought.

"Nice to meet you and we are... " My sons told them their names. "So you should call Otousan,Otousan now." Lambo exclaimed.

They hesitated for a while then they whispered. "O... Otousan." I watched in amusement when all of their faces turned red.

"Cih bunches of kiddies!" Hayato mocked.

"What did you say?" Bel challenged him.

"At least they can get along with each other." I thought happily.

* * *

That night when Tsuna went to sleep.

"That was easy." Xanxus said.

"Have you told Byakuran about this?" Ryohei asked Xanxus.

Xanxus nodded. "Yes. He said he will come as soon as possible."

"Good. Cause we can't do the plan without him." Kyoya nodded.

"But,is he strong enough? Otousan looks weak." Fran asked.

"Believe us. Otousan is very strong." Mukuro replied.

"Can he make 6?" Levi asked again.

"In my opinion,Otousan can make 7." Hayato declared.

"Good." Lussuria nodded.

"Anymore question?" Takeshi asked the others. When no one replied him,he nodded. "Then let us go to sleep now. We have to go down the mountain tomorrow and it's exhausting."

"Yes. Let's." And they all went to their tent.

* * *

End of chapter 3. And if you're curious,the Varia+Chrome sleep with the guardians in their tent since their tent is very big.


	4. Chapter 4

Otousan Chapter 4

A/N : Let's see,this story is yaoi and the pairing is All 27 and there's OOC-ness. Not beta-ed and everyone should have already known that I don't own any characters in this story. They belong to their respective owners. Also thank you very much for reading this story to all reviewers and those who reads but don't reviews.

xXxNothingLeftxXx : Yes it is. :D Don't worry though their plan will be reveal in near chapter.

* * *

My name is Sawada Tsunayoshi. I am an anime. What is an anime? Anime is a product of humans' imagination. We were born because humans imagined us. The more powerful the imagination,the more powerful we are. We can do things like humans like walking,eating,talking,etc. We can even fall in love. The only difference between us were the black tattoo that were engraved into our hands the moment we were born,because we were created by humans,we can't hurt them and disobey them except a very powerful anime like myself. My creator's imagination was so powerful that I was born with a Dying Will Flame like humans. Because of that,humans treated me as their equal. They granted me with wealthiness and they gave me a place to live in Nanimori where all powerful animes reside. The third day,I lived with my sons,they managed to convince me to go camping and there I found some orphans that were soon I adopted as my sons and daughter.

* * *

After I have cleaned up all the things we took to camping,I went to my room and threw myself to the bed. It didn't take too long for me to go to the dreams' land.

* * *

_"Tsuna... Tsuna..." Someone shook me and I reluctantly opened my eyes. "What?" I groaned out._

_Luffy grinned at me and he asked. "Tsuna,what are you?"_

_"Are you an idiot? I'm an anime! What else?" I snapped._

_Luffy pouted. "That's not what I'm asking. What I mean is what are you?"_

_I stared at him for a long time while he returned my stares with a large grin. "That's it. You're a madman." I concluded._

_He shook his head and said mockingly. "Tsuna.. Tsuna... ,sometimes I can be way smarter than you." He grabbed my wrist then he dragged me._

_"Where are taking me?" I asked him._

_"To a place where there are people willing to give you examples." He replied._

_"Give me examples? This is strange. Luffy is strange. And this can only mean one thing. All of this,is a dream." I thought._

_"Here we are." We arrived at a place that seemed to glow in a bright white. I looked around the place and I saw three boys. Two are Hayato and Xanxus. I didn't know about the last boy. He have a white hair and light violet eyes with a strange tattoo below the left eye. _

_"Go." Luffy pushed me to the boys who immediately stared at me cautiously._

_"Asked them." Luffy said to me._

_I slapped my forehead inwardly. "Okay Hayato,what are you?" I asked him without any interest._

_"__I'm a storm from the weathers group,Vongola.__" He said proudly._

_"Storm? Weather?"" I looked at him,confused._

_"Out of the three group,weathers group is in the last place because we don't have the sky even though we have two mists." He said while looking up,staring at the sky longingly._

_"Okay,this dream is completely insane." I muttered then I turned my gaze at Xanxus. "What are you Xanxus?"_

_He smirked. "I'm a wrath. I am from Seven Deadly Sins group,Varia. The group is now rank as the second because of the lost of Greed. But we have a new member to fill his place."_

_"Seven Deadly Sins? Wrath?" I stared at Xanxus with jawdropped. "Damn. What's with me with the weird dreams?" I turned at the last boy. "And you are?"_

_He smiled. "My name is Byakuran. I'm a white orchid from the flowers group,Millefiore. This group is rank as number one since I as the original member of Mafia belongs here. This is also the only group where the members are complete. "_

_All of them including Luffy smiled at me then asked. "So,what are you?"_

_

* * *

_

"Otousan!" And I jumped out of my bed. I looked at my children warily and sighed. "Yes?"

"Let's take a walk." Ryohei announced.

"But I-" And they looked at me with cute puppy eyes. "I'll have to make lunch for you to eat first."

"Yeah!" They cheered in unison.

"You're so stupid Tsuna. So stupid." I cried in my mind.

* * *

We took a walk through the town.

"You can go and find what you like,but don't go too far. Call me if you want to buy something." I told my children.

"Yes." They answered in unison.

"Otousan,I want some ice-cream." Lambo dragged me to the ice-cream vendor.

"Otousan,I want chocolate." Chrome pointed at the chocolate in a store.

"Otousan,pineapple?" Mukuro stared at me.

"Okay,what else do you all want?" I asked the my other children.

"Otousan." Hayato stared at the cigarette. I smiled sweetly at him. "No."

"Otousan." Takeshi grinned while holding a katana. I shook my head.

"Otousan,can I have these?" Xanxus showed me the twin guns. I eyed the guns warily. "Are they real?" Xanxus smirked. "Then it's a no." I told him.

"Otousan..." Fran called me.

"Pick something normal Fran." He pouted then he put back the frogs.

I sighed and then I told them. "Please,buy something that normal children will buy." And I heard a giggle beside me. "They are very healthy children." I turned and saw a human beside me. "It must be tough to take care of all of them."

I nodded. "It's a lie if I say it's not. But seeing their happy faces like this make me happy and all my exhaustion disappear."

She smiled. "You're a good mother. I'm Hermione Granger,by the way."

"Sawada Tsunayoshi please call me Tsuna. And I'm a boy"

She closed her mouth with her hands. "I'm sorry. I thought that you are-"

I laughed merrily. "It's fine. Even some of my children thought that I am a girl before I told them."

She smiled again. "You're very kind Tsuna."

"Otousan!" I heard Hayato and Lambo called me then I turned to Hermione. "Sorry. I have to go now." She nodded in understanding and I ran to my boys. I arrived at a very shady store. "What are they doing here?" I entered there and saw my two sons fighting.

"Dynamites are the best." Hayato yelled at Lambo.

"No,grenades!" Lambo yelled back.

I groaned. "Please tell me this is a joke." I walked towards them and took the dynamites and grenades from their hands. "I thought I told you to buy things that are normal."

They pouted. "But I really want them." They said in unison.

"No."

Hayato then glared at Lambo. "This is because of you! You stupid cow!"

"What? It's your fault,octopus head!" And they glared at each other.

"No fighting or I'll take you home now." I yelled at them.

"But..." And they cried. I was taken aback by their act and I quickly comforted them. "Please don't cry."

"Dynamites/Grenades." They cried out.

"I'll buy you anything but that."

"Takoyaki?"Hayato stared at me hopefully.

"Candies?" Lambo bit his lip.

I nodded. "Okay,let's buy them." I took them out of the store and went towards the candy store. Inside,Lambo and Hayato ran around finding candies that they wanted to buy while I waited for them at the cashier. Then a certain kid with white hair,violet eyes and tattoo below his left eye caught my attention. He was looking at the marshmallows while holding his stomach. Then he looked around and when he was sure that no one was around he took a bunch of the marshmallows and put them into his pocket. I watched with a frown when he was caught by the shopkeeper.

"So,you're the one that have stole candies in my store." He said as he grabbed the boy's wrist. "I don't care about the reason why you have done this but you're going to the police,boy."

"No. Everyone help." He struggled. Then six kids went out from their hiding place and stood in front the shopkeeper.

"Stop it. Byakuran does that only to feed us." A girl with light blue hair said.

"Yes. Don't hurt him." A boy that have the same tattoo as Byakuran only it was below his right eye said.

The shopkeeper stared at them without any emotion. "Then you can go with him to jail."

All of them sobbed. "Stop it. I'll pay for them." The shopkeeper turned to look at me. I returned his looks with a cold one.

"Do you know how much have they stole?" He hissed.

I shrugged. "Who cares? I'm rich."

"Whatever. As long as you'll pay for them." He released Byakuran's wrist and walked away.

The kids stared at me then they bowed and said in unison. "Thank you."

"It's fine. But you shouldn't steal anymore. It's a bad thing to do."

"But,we don't have anything to eat and no one want to give a job to kids." Byakuran told me.

"Then try to find parents who want to adopt you."

They looked at each other then turned their gaze to me. "I have a bad feeling about this." I thought.

"Will you adopt us?"

"I-" Again cute puppy eyes. "Where do all the kids learn how to do it?" I shouted in my mind.

"Please?" Cute puppy watered eyes...

"I- Fine." I sighed. They beamed happily.

"Okasan!" They called.

"I'm a boy." I smiled at them.

"Then,Otousan,can we get some candies?" I nodded. "But tell me your names first."

"I'm Byakuran."

"Kikyo."

"Bluebell is my name."

"Please call me Ghost."

"My name is Zakuro."

"I... I'm Daisy."

"Torikabuto."

"The names... Flowers names... Flowers group... Millefiore." I muttered.

They tilted their heads. "Flowers group? Millefiore?"

I shook my head. "Never mind. Go choose your candies." And they quickly ran around the store.

* * *

When they went home and Tsuna was taking a bath.

"Have you ever says something about our groups?" Byakuran asked with cold tone. The others shook their heads. "How did Otousan found out?" He muttered.

"What do you mean?" Levi asked.

"When we were at the candy store,Otousan called us flowers group,Millefiore." Kikyo answered him.

"But that's impossible. Only us and Master Reborn know about that terms." Lussuria said in shock.

"Unless..., Otousan can be the sky." Mukuro stated. All the kids from Vongola nodded.

"Sky,is very hard to find. If Otousan can be the sky,then it will be good for us." Zakuro said with a smirk.

"So,when will we announce the plan?" Xanxus asked Byakuran.

"Tomorrow." Byakuran replied. "Meaning,today will be the last day for us with Otousan."

Lambo bit his lip. "Then,I'm going to sleep with Otousan tonight." He ran out of the room.

* * *

I have just finished changing my clothes when I was tackled and fell to the bed.

"Otousan!" Lambo yelled.

I carried him and looked at him in the eyes. "What is it Lambo?"

"I want to sleep with you tonight."

I paled when I remembered the last time I slept with the kids. I opened my mouth to answer him then I realized Lambo was crying. I frowned then I wiped the tears. "Why are you crying?"

"Lambo-san is not crying." He sobbed.

"Alright. I'll let you sleep with me tonight." He glanced up and smiled widely.

"No fair..." Voices were heard from the door. I looked up and saw all my sons. "We want to sleep with Otousan too." They ran to me and went up the bed. I frowned when I heard the bed creaking because of the weight.

"Okay okay,let's sleep together but not here. The bed is not large enough to hold us all."

"Then where?"

"I'm going to set up mats in the living room. We can sleep around the fireplace." Was my reply.

"We'll help." They shouted in unison.

* * *

After we have set up the mats,new problem arises.

"I'm the one who will sleep beside Otousan!" They argued.

I slapped my forehead. "Anyone is fine." I said.

"No." They yelled in unison.

I eyed them tiredly as they argued then I saw my two daughters went out from their room.

"Otousan?" Chrome and Bluebell called in confusion. I smiled at them then I made a gesture to tell them to sleep by my sides.

The boys stared with wide eyes as the girls made themselves comfort by snuggling closer to me.

They started to protest. "But that's..." I cut them by muttering. "Is very fair." Then I closed my eyes and went to sleep.

* * *

See... Their plans will be revealed in the next chapter.(grins)


	5. Chapter 5

Otousan Chapter 5

A/N : Story is yaoi. Pairing is All 27, and there's OOC-ness. I don't own anything in this fic. Thank you very much for reading.

* * *

My name is Sawada Tsunayoshi. I am an anime. What is an anime? Anime is a product of humans' imagination. We were born because humans imagined us. The more powerful the imagination,the more powerful we are. We can do things like humans like walking,eating,talking,etc. We can even fall in love. The only difference between us were the black tattoo that were engraved into our hands the moment we were born,because we were created by humans,we can't hurt them and disobey them except a very powerful anime like myself. My creator's imagination was so powerful that I was born with a Dying Will Flame like humans. Because of that,humans treated me as their equal. They granted me with wealthiness and they gave me a place to live in Nanimori where all powerful animes reside. The fourth day... I have 21 children now. I guess we can make a football team. I wonder what makes me adopted all that children so easily when they asked. Something inside me told me to do it. Is that a bad or a good thing? But seeing their happy faces... Maybe it's a good thing.

* * *

Another outdoor activities today. This time, it's the beach and it's all because this glaring man beside me. I took a glance and I saw Luffy's glares. Finally, I lost my patience.

"What?" I asked, annoyed.

"Is it just me or your kids' numbers increasing?"

I sweat dropped. "It's just you."

"Hmm." He turned and started to count all my children who were playing pirates happily with Luffy's kids. "21. Last time I checked, it's 6." He turned back to glare at me again. "I knew it. You're planning to open an orphanage."

"Of course not."

"And all of them are kind of good looking. Whose face do you prefer to look?"

"Can I slap you?"

Luffy grinned. "Slap? You talk like a girl."

And I frowned. "Do I look like a girl, Luffy? Ever since I have children, people often mistaken me for a mother."

Luffy lost in thought. "Well, you certainly become more motherly."

"Not good. I have more sons than daughters. I have to act more fatherly." I turned back to look at the playing children.

"I'm the mighty pirate king, Usopp!" The boy said to all his crews.

"Hooray King of Long Noses, Usopp-sama." Fran said halfheartedly.

"Extreme!" Ryohei shouted.

"Yes, Usopp!" The little boy named Chopper said cheerfully.

" I knew it. We're the first one that are going to lose." Mukuro muttered.

"No, there's still one more loser." Kikyo pointed at the ship with Lambo as the only crew.

"The great Lambo-san don't need any stupid crew!"

"Right. It's going to sink first." Mukuro said sympathetically.

"Die, stupid cow!" Hayato announced then his ship fire the cannon at Lambo's ship. Lambo, immediately sink with his ship.

"Lambo!" I yelled and started to run towards the water when I was stopped by Bluebell.

"Don't worry Otousan. Bluebell, to the rescue." She jumped into the water and after a while, she came out of the water with the unconscious Lambo.

"I'll take care of him." Chrome quickly took Lambo away.

"Is this safe?" I eyed Luffy warily.

"I suppose so." He looked at the paper in his hands. "Look, they guarantee that the ship is perfectly safe. No dangerous weapons and such."

I stared at him in disbelief. "And the cannon is not dangerous?"

"You worry too much and you're the one who said that you will act more fatherly! Stop acting like a mother hen."

"Okay okay!" I pouted then I walked back to the place beside Luffy.

"Otousan otousan." Takeshi called and ran to me.

"Yes Takeshi?"

"Zoro has so many katanas! And he's going to give me one of his collections. Can I keep it?" He asked.

I turned back to Luffy. "You actually GAVE your child katanas?" I asked in disbelief.

Luffy shrugged. "He's a boy. Why not?"

"Can I Otousan?" Takeshi asked hopefully.

I twitched. "What should I tell him? Katanas are dangerous but if I forbid it, Luffy will says that I acted like a girl again." I thought. "Fine. But only one okay? And you have to be very careful when you're swinging it."

Takeshi grinned. "Thanks Otousan." Then he went away.

Luffy laughed happily. "I hope I'm not going to regret this." I muttered.

* * *

Hours later...

"Goodbye." I said to Luffy then I walked back into home.

"Tsuna!"

"Hmm?" I turned back to look at him.

"It's... Nothing, I guess." He laughed nervously.

I raised an eyebrow. "You're weird." Then I resumed walking back.

"What is that bad feeling I got just now?" Luffy thought. "Hell, Tsuna is strong. He can protect himself." Luffy shrugged.

* * *

"Finally home." I entered inside. The children quickly ran inside. I smiled. "Can't you feel tired?"

"Otousan." Byakuran called me.

"Yes Byakuran?"

"We have a surprise for you." He continued.

"Surprise?"

"Yes. It's in the basement. Let's go see it together!" He grabbed my wrist and started to drag me. The others following us from behind. I turned to look at them and I frowned. "Why do you all look so gloom?"

They shook their head in unison then they looked down.

"What's with them?" I thought.

* * *

We arrived in front of the basement.

"Please enter first Otousan." Byakuran opened the door and make a gesture for me to enter.

I laughed. "Thank you." Then I entered. Inside, it was very dark. "It's too dark. I have to find the light switch to... Shit!" Suddenly, I felt my body lifted to the air. Then, the room became bright. I closed my eyed from the light. When I opened my eyes, I saw that I flew in midair. "What the?"

"Don't move Otousan." Bel told me. "Otousan is surrounded by wires. If Otousan moves carelessly, Otousan can get cut."

"Wires?" I moved my fingers and in an instant, it bleed. "Wow, I never know you can do this."

"Each of us has our own unique power because we often have to fight with powerful animes." Squalo said.

I tensed. "Guess I'm going to get hurt again, huh?"

"Yeah. We have a question Otousan." Hayato said. "Recently, you have a dream which tell you to choose Vongola, Varia or Millefiore right?"

"How do you know?"

Hayato ignored me. "Which group did you choose?"

"I woke up before I chose. Why do you ask?"

"No mistake. Otousan can be the sky of Vongola." Xanxus said excitedly.

"Sky of Vongola? What is this all about?"

"But the sky is very delicate. We can only find one in thousands. Even if we have 7 chances, there's no guarantee we can make the sky." They said to each other.

"They ignored me. I have to find a way to escape this now." I moved my body, trying to find a way out in this wires. "Yes. There are less wires in my left then right. Though I prefer to escape this without being harmed..." I jumped to my left and I landed on the ground. But before I can move, a trident was forced down my throat. "Don't move." Chrome said coldly.

"So, the girls are in this too." I chuckled sadly. "I thought we're family, but I guess I'm the only one who thinks that. So this is the feeling of being betrayed." I whispered.

"No, we thought Otousan as our family too but.." Lambo sobbed. "Sorry."

I shook my head. "Though I'm betrayed, I still consider you my family. I can't hurt you so do what you want."

They nodded then they circling me. "Otousan, do you know what is anime made from?" Daisy suddenly asked.

"Though we have blood but animes are actually made from Dying Will Flames. That's why animes can't make animes because an anime can't produce Dying Will Flames. That is also why a powerful anime needs activation tools to use the Flames. The tools helped them to save back the Flames they use."

"But then, why are only the powerful animes get the tools? Why are the normal animes don't?"

"I don't know. Why?"

"Because normal animes only have enough Flames for himself while powerful animes have Flames for more than 1 person. In your case Otousan, we suspect that your flames is enough for 7 people."

I frowned. "That many?"

"Yup, so far we only know 2 animes who have that many Flames. From them, almost all of us were born."

"Wait, you mean all of you are animes?"

"Yeah. Our seal were broken before all of us can get the tattoo. So we pretend that we're humans." Takeshi said sheepishly.

I shook my head in disbelief. "I can't believe it. I was tricked right from the start!"

"From Otousan's Flames we're going to make animes. That way, animes can make animes. But after we've use all of Otousan's Flames, Otousan will die."

"I get it. But what are planning with this? It's not as if the animes from my Flames will become powerful animes."

"That's why we only make a child anime. The silly humans usually use a little Flames to make a child anime but if you use an adult worth Flames, the child will become a powerful anime. As for our plan, we can't tell you yet."

I slapped my forehead. "You did your research well. I'm impressed."

"Well, shall we start now?" Their body were now engulfed with Dying Will Flames. I looked around and saw all of them have their own activation tools.

"I'm doom." I chuckled. "15, what a short life I had."

"Otousan." I turned to Kyoya. "It's going to hurt. Brace yourself."

As he said that, I felt my body became hotter. After that, even breathing is painful for me. Then I fainted, but that still didn't safe me from the lurking pain.

* * *

When Tsuna fainted...

"One is done." Byakuran told the others. Byakuran opened his palm and small Flames flew out from it. The Flames became bigger and bigger.

"It's unknown reaction. Meaning it's from a new group." Hayato told the others.

"I hope this group won't be as weak as the last one." Zakuro muttered.

Then from the Flames, a girl figure came out. She has a black hair and her dark red eyes eyed the occupants of the room.

"Will you name yourself or shall we name you?" Byakuran asked her.

She looked at Byakuran for a while before she answered. "Adelheid Suzuki." Then she walked to the corner and sat there, looking confused.

"The second one." Byakuran announced. After that, they made 5 other animes. But all were not the sky.

"This is going to be last and we haven't made the sky yet." Xanxus said.

"After this Otousan will die?" Lambo suddenly asked.

"Yes, he will." Byakuran replied.

"Can't we not kill Otousan? Beside we have made 6 animes." Takeshi asked them.

"With the Flames decreasing rapidly, his body can't adapt and all functions will cease to work. I doubt Otousan can even move his fingers now. If we leave him right that, won't it be too cruel?" Byakuran tried to reason.

"It's better than death. That's why, we, Vongola group, choose not too kill Otousan." Hayato told him. All the Vongola put out their Flames.

"Then we of Millefiore choose to kill him." The Millefiore put out their Flames too. "So the last decision falls on the Varia."

"Varia group, which do you choose? Leave Otousan or kill him?" The two groups glared at the Varia.

* * *

This chapter stopped here. Why? This is the reasons for my late update. I can't choose which one on the choices. *laugh nervously* So I'll just ask your opinion. Please do tell me.

1. Kill Tsuna. (Though I'll kill him, the next chapter won't be the last)

2. Leave Tsuna. (I agree with Byakuran, this is going to be a cruel decision. If this is chosen, next chapter will be the last)

3. Rape? (I don't know how can I got this idea. But if you don't like the idea of a teen getting rape by 19 little boys. Skip this choice.)

4. Any other idea?

I'll continue the story with the choice of majority. After all readers rule right? *grins*


	6. Chapter 6

Otousan Chapter 6

A/N : Yaoi. Pairing is All 27, and there's OOC-ness. I don't own anything in this fic. I'm so sorry for the grammar horrors here and there. (-_- ;;) I got so many reviews! Thanks a lot. XDDDDD

The results :

Choice 1 : 3

Choice 2 : - (I guess everyone agrees with Byakuran.)

Choice 3 : 14 (O_O)

Choice 4 : 15 (\^|^/ It's a crown...)

As you all can see, choice number 4 is the one the majority choose. Though I must admit there are lots of people choose choice number 3 too. But in the end, number 4 comes out as the winner. So this is it, the story with the mix of opinions from the number 4 choosers. The main plot from this chapter came from missnottalkative. Hope you like it.

* * *

My name is Sawada Tsunayoshi. I am an anime. What is an anime? Anime is a product of humans' imagination. We are born because humans imagine us. The more powerful the imagination, the more powerful we are. We can also do things like humans, examples : walking, eating, talking,etc. We can even fall in love. The only difference between us are the black tattoo that were engraved into our hands the moment we were born. Because we are created by humans, we can't hurt them and disobey them except a very powerful anime like myself. My creator's imagination was so powerful that I was born with a Dying Will Flame like humans. Because of that, humans treated me as their equal. They granted me with wealthiness and they gave me a place to live in Nanimori where all powerful animes reside. The fifth day, all I could remember is pain. Both mental pain and physical pain. Mental pain because all my happy times with my children were just a fake. Physical pain because the same children were now trying to kill me by taking all my Dying Will Flames.

* * *

"Outside." Xanxus ordered. All Varia members went outside to discuss Tsuna's fate. Leaving the Vongola and the Millefiore behind. After a while, they came back in.

Xanxus then said, "Very well, we, the Varia has decided, that we should..." But he was abruptly cut off by the loud banging from the door.

"Tsuna! Tsuna! Are you there? It's me, Luffy. Open the door or I'll barge in 10 seconds. One... , Two... , Ten!" The sound of something destroyed can be heard throughout the house. "Too late Tsuna. I'm in now."

All the children paled. "Monkey D. Luffy! We can't kill him. We have to run!" Byakuran panicked. "There's no more time. Kill Otousan now!" He hissed.

"But.." Lambo tried to argue but a death glare from Byakuran managed to stop him.

"We have no choice." Xanxus shook his head. "Remember our rules. Our targets have to die or live without their memories of us. We don't have any time to mess with Otousan's head. So, our only choice is to kill him." His hands started to glow brightly.

The Vongola looked at each other but there was nothing they could do against the choice of the two groups. They lit back their Flames reluctantly.

* * *

"I'm sorry for disturbing you. You see, my friend, Fuuto, keeps pestering me to check on you. He said that you are in great danger and you'll need help." Luffy said as he went to Tsuna's office room. But when he entered, there was no one. "Not here?" Luffy scratched his head. "Tsuna, where are you?" Luffy checked every room on that floor but he couldn't find anyone. "Kids?" He called loudly when he entered the empty bedroom. With his voice echoing through the house, he realized that he was alone there. "Strange. I didn't see Tsuna go out so he must still be at home. But where is he?" He thought. Luffy searched the rooms on the other floor one by one. Because of the size of the house, it took hours for him to check all of the rooms. But finally, he was standing in front of the basement. "He can't be here, right?" Luffy entered and cursed loudly when he saw Tsuna lying there. His eyes were closed and his face were as white as a sheet. He didn't move an inch even when Luffy ran to his side. "Tsuna!" Calling Tsuna's name was Luffy's first action. When there was no reply, he went to check his heartbeat only to hear nothing. "No, no." Luffy shook his head in disbelief. "You're not dead. YOU'RE NOT!" Luffy's body was engulfed in Dying Will Flame as he shouted. His anger and refusal to accept Tsuna's death increasing his Flames size tremendously. "Who did this? Who did this Tsuna?" He shook Tsuna's body in desperation but Tsuna could no longer answer him or tell him to stop. "This is not fair." He sobbed. He brought his hand to wipe his tears only to find the Flames on his hands has gone. "What?"

"Luf... fy?"

Luffy tensed. "It can't be.. Tsuna?"

"Nice... mee.. you. ...Tsuna." Luffy stared at Tsuna. Tsuna eyes were open this time though they were completely unfocused and kept changing color from caramel to orange.

"You're alive!" Luffy exclaimed. Tsuna's winced when he heard Luffy's loud noise. "Radio... Vol.. Dow.." He said with difficulty.

"Radio? Shit..." Luffy cursed again. "Something odd is happening to him. I have to find some help." He thought. Then he carried Tsuna but as soon as his Flames touched Tsuna's body, it disappeared and Luffy fell down from exhaustion. "What the..? My Flames?" Luffy thought in shock then he shook his head. "I'll think about this later. Right now, I must bring him to Darren."

* * *

"He's dying." Darren said after he checked on Tsuna.

"I can see that! Can't you do something?" Luffy asked him.

"I don't know." Darren muttered. "I never seen something like this. His Flames keep decreasing rapidly by each second. Whoever has done this to him, is a very cruel bastard."

"Then give him my Flames!"

Darren glared at him. "Are you crazy? You're an anime. You'll die without your Flames."

"Then give him yours. You're human. You can never run out of Flames."

Darren nodded. "I'll gladly give him but not like this."

"What do you mean 'not like this'?" Luffy roared.

"As I said, his Flames keeps decreasing. I can give him my Flames but they'll just disappeared in seconds." Darren roared back.

"Oven.. expl..." Tsuna muttered again. Darren and Luffy quickly brought their hands to their mouths to shut them.

"Then do you have any solution?" Luffy said softly.

"I think I have." Darren answered. When he saw Luffy beamed upon hearing that he couldn't help but smiled. "You see, the reason of the disappearance of his Flames is because of a 'hole' in his body and the Flames went out from this 'hole'. Currently, the size of the hole is very big. That's why, the decreasing speed is very fast."

"Then, can't we close the hole?" Luffy asked.

"Unfortunately, no. It's too complicated." Luffy made a face when he heard that. "But his creator can."

"Then let's ask his creator to save him." Luffy stood up from his chair.

Darren shook his head. "You'll waste your time. We _can't_ ask Tsuna's creator to save him. It's up to her to decide. We can't do anything."

"That just plain selfish. Tell me where his creator is. I'll talk to her myself."

"Bad idea, Luffy. You'll be dead before you notice."

"But.." Luffy tried to protest.

"There is another way to save Tsuna." Darren cut him. When he saw Luffy quickly sat down, he continued. "Make the 'hole' smaller."

"How?"

"Change Tsuna into a kid."

"That can be done?" Luffy asked in amazement.

"Yes. And it's way more easier than finding the 'hole'." Darren smirked.

"What are you waiting for? Do it!" Luffy hissed.

"Are you sure about this Luffy? Tsuna has lived as an adult - or teenager to be precised - . And he has experienced what it was like to be a father. Do you think he can manage a life as a kid?"

"It's better than death." Luffy shrugged.

Darren nodded. "Remember Luffy, what I'm doing is making the 'hole' smaller, he'll need a constant supply of Dying Will Flames, though it not too much."

"Can you supply Tsuna with yours?" Luffy asked.

Darren nodded again.

"Then, what are you waiting for? Hurry up and save him!" Luffy snapped.

"Alright. But you have to get out from here now. You'll just ruining my concentration when I'm working."

Luffy pouted. "Fine. I have to search for Tsuna's kiddies anyway." Then he walked to the exit but before he went out, he said in a whisper. "Please save him."

"I will." Darren replied as he lit his Flames.

* * *

"Am I.. alive?" I tried to open my eyes but they were too heavy. Then I tried to move my hands, again, too heavy. I sighed inwardly. "Come on, move!" This time, I managed to open my eyes but it was darkness that greeted me. I groaned. "It looks like I've kicked the bucket." I laughed at my own joke. "So, this is where animes gone to when they die.."

"Wrong." Nine figures appeared around me. I strained my eyes to look at them but the only thing I saw from their face were their masks. "Are you Sawada Tsunayoshi?" They asked in unison.

"Yes?" I answered. "Who or what are you?"

"We are the sky of Vongola before you."

"Not this 'sky' again!" I snapped."I'm killed because I am supposed to be this 'sky' and the funny thing is, I don't even know what does it mean!"

But they ignored me. "He doesn't know." They whispered to themselves.

"That's right, let's just ignore Sawada Tsunayoshi." I said sarcastically. "If you came here just to make me pissed off, then I suggest that you should just GO AWAY!"

"You are weak." They suddenly said.

"Of course I am! That's why I'm here!" I replied. "Crazy." I thought.

"If you wish to become the most powerful anime, take the Flames of the World."

"The World?" I jaw dropped. "Damn, they are crazier than I thought." I thought.

"They are : Vongola, Varia, Millefiore, Shimon and the last, Arcobaleno..."

"I.. don't understand." I muttered.

"Don't worry, in time, you will. Now, you should go back. You have been waited." After that, they vanished.

"Don't go! You haven't answer my questions. What is the sky of Vongola? What do you mean with the World? What... what am I?"

"TSUNA!"

* * *

This time when I opened my eyes, a very bright light greeted me. I hissed and instantly closed my eyes again.

"Shit, sorry about that. I'll close the windows." I could here the sound of the curtain being pulled. "You can open your eyes now."

I did as I was told. "The room is dark and I'm on a bed and I'm not in my house." Was the thing I thought as I looked around the place.

"Tsuna?" I recognized this voice.

"Darren?" I was surprised at the sound of my voice. It was... Strange...

Darren grinned. "Yeah! I did it. Luffy, come here! Tsuna has awake." He shouted.

"For real?" Luffy came inside the room and stared at me. "Tsuna!" He punched the air in delight then he ran to me. "How are you feeling? Do you feel anything odd?"

"I don't think so.." I grimaced as I heard my own voice again. "Luffy, does my voice sounded odd?"

Luffy sweat dropped then he glanced at Darren who shrugged in return. Luffy put his hands around me and he carried me. _Practically_ carried me as if I was a child. I could only stared at him in shock.

"Please don't be mad. It was the only way to save you." He put me in front of the mirror. Then I experienced another black out again. Because the one who greeted me from the mirror wasn't a teenage boy who looked slightly like a girl. It was a little boy.

* * *

What do you think about this turn of events? Please review to tell me. XDD


	7. Chapter 7

Otousan Chapter 7

A/N : I own nothing. Since you have read until this chapter, you should have known there is yaoi and there are so many grammar mistakes in this story. Anyways, thanks for reading this story. :))

* * *

My name is Sawada Tsunayoshi. I am an anime. What is an anime? Anime is a product of humans' imagination. We are born because humans imagine us. The more powerful the imagination, the more powerful we are. We can also do things like humans, examples : walking, eating, talking,etc. We can even fall in love. The only difference between us are the black tattoo that were engraved into our hands the moment we were born. Because we are created by humans, we can't hurt them and disobey them except a very powerful anime like myself. My creator's imagination was so powerful that I was born with a Dying Will Flame like humans. Because of that, humans treated me as their equal. They granted me with wealthiness and they gave me a place to live in Nanimori where all powerful animes reside. It's been a week since I became a child. I knew one thing for sure, I could never get use to it. Worse, Luffy got this 'stupid' idea to... _GAHHH!_. What have I done to deserve this?

* * *

I sulked pathetically at the backseat of the car. I kept staring at my feet. "Why can't they reach the ground?" I thought angrily.

"Are you still angry?" Luffy's voice could be hear from the driver seat.

"I am." I hissed. After that I ignored him. Luffy's kids looked at us warily.

* * *

_Flashback_

_"The kids were the ones who wanted to kill you?" Luffy shouted._

_I winced when I remembered the painful memories. "Luffy, something is wrong with me..."_

_"There is nothing wrong with you Tsuna." Luffy replied._

_"But there is something wrong with those kids!" Darren snarled._

_"You don't understand... What I'm feeling when they said that they are going to kill me. There is pain... and somehow I felt this calmness... Completely at ease. That's not normal right?" I glanced at them. _

_Darren frowned while Luffy just huffed. "You trusted them too much."_

_"And then..." I paused. "Should I tell them about my dreams? No, if I told them, I have to tell about me being the sky of Vongola. Bad idea." I thought._

_"And then?" Luffy asked._

_"Nothing..."_

_

* * *

_

After that, I lived in Luffy's house, since it would be too risky to go back to my house. A week after that, Luffy proposed this stupid idea.

* * *

_Flashback (again...)_

_"You what?" I yelled._

_"I said, I have registered you with all my kids to 'Nanimori Animes' Summer School'."_

_"No way, the children can go. But not me, I'm too old to go to a school."_

_"You're just 15 months old. You ARE a child." Luffy smiled._

_"But..."_

_"As far as I've known, you never went there. You should try. It's a nice place. The teachers will teach you many things as an anime there. I once went there myself when I'm just 5 months." He said proudly._

_"You forget about this!" I pointed at my orange eyes and Flames on my forehead. "Since I've become a child, I can't never go out from my Hyper Dying Will State. What should I say if the teacher asks?"_

_"Just told him, you're in training."_

_"And my need of constant supply of Flames?" _

_"Darren and I have take care of that. Don't worry. All you have to do now is go there with a smile on your face." Luffy laughed._

_I face palmed. "This is a very bad idea."_

_

* * *

_

"We're here." Luffy announced. He went out and then he helped the kids out from the car including me...

I looked at the building in front of me.

"It's enormous!" Usopp exclaimed.

I must admit, it's huge. But that was probably because of my small body.

"Tsuna. Come on."

I turned to look at Luffy. He was already at the gate. "Might as well enjoy it." I sighed. "Coming." I ran to Luffy.

* * *

Inside, I looked around the place. It was quite nice and it was very comfortable and for some odd reasons, it felt like home.

Luffy laughed. "Like it?"

I nodded dumbly as a reply. Then Luffy stopped. "Wait here." He told us then he went into the room.

We -me and the kids, or rather siblings (though we don't share the same blood.), since Luffy has adopted me.- waited outside.

"Uncle." I turned to face my siblings' worry faces.

"Please, just called me Tsuna." I smiled warmly. "I'm your brother now."

"We'll protect you." Zoro said.

I blinked when I heard that.

"We knew what had happened to you." Robin added.

"That's why, you don't have to afraid of meeting them if you go out from the house." Sanji continued.

"Because, we'll protect you." Franky said.

I could feel my eyes were getting watery so I quickly blinked them away. "Thanks." I whispered.

"What's this? Kids, are you bullying him?" Luffy said as he went out from the room with an infant.

I eyed that infant. "An infant? No, don't let the looks deceive you. He might as well older than you." I told myself.

"Are they the ones?" He asked.

Luffy nodded. "From right are Zoro, Sanji, Nami, Usopp, Franky, Robin, Brook, Chopper and Tsuna. Take care of them Reborn."

Reborn smiled evilly. "Definitely..."

We all gulped.

* * *

"I'll send all your other things tomorrow." Luffy waved at us from the car. We waved back at him and he went away...

"Alright kids, follow me." We followed Reborn. "Listen to me carefully because I'll only tell you once. If you miss it, it's your lost. This is the first floor. In this floor, there are the lounge, cafeteria, bathrooms, and also the classes for your outdoor studies." Then we went up. "This is the second floor. Your classes are here. The classes started at half past seven. Don't be late." After that we went to the third floor. "This is the residence hall. The room is a double. I'm going to assign you to your rooms now."

He stopped in front of a door. "You two. Here." He pointed at Zoro and Sanji who glared at each other as they went in. Reborn walked to another door with us following behind. He pointed at Brook and Chopper. Then he went to another room. This time, the room is for Nami and Robin. When we arrived at another room..

"One of you will have to share a room with someone else." Reborn told us.

"No. Please not me." Usopp whined.

"I don't mind." I said.

"Me neither." Franky added.

Reborn looked at us one by one. "Long nose and underwear boy." He said. "This room is yours. While you…" He ponted at me. "Follow me." We walked for a while until Reborn stopped at another door. "Your room is far away from your siblings. But I trust that you don't mind, do you?" He smiled that creepy smile again.

"Nope." I answered.

Reborn smirked. "You're a brave boy." He kicked the door abruptly, causing the one inside of the room to squeak then the door was opened, revealing a very muscular boy.

"Reborn-san? Do you need something?" He looked at Reborn then at me, at least that was what my Intuition told me. Because, I was staring with wide eyes at his hair.

"That's a pompadour, but how long is it?" I thought. I stared at his hair for god-knows-how-long until Reborn kicked my face. "What are you doing?" I yelled.

"Help the princess to get out of the trance." Reborn answered.

"Well, you don't have to kick me." I rubbed at the spot which Reborn kicked.

"Get use to it, Dame-Tsuna!" Reborn smirked. "I have to go now. Ciao." He disappeared.

"What is he? A ninja?" I muttered.

"Are you alright?" The boy asked.

I sighed. "I'll live."

He nodded. "I'm Ryunosuke Umemiya. But you can just called me Ryu."

"I'm Tsuna."

"Tsuna?" I nodded. "Okay, come in then."

I picked up my bag with my clothes, daily needs and pills in it and went inside the room which became mine for two months.

* * *

"It's neat." I thought when I entered the room. "You really can't judge a book by its cover."

"Since the bed is a Bunk Bed, you can choose to sleep on top or below." Ryu told me.

"It's up to you." I answered.

He scratched his head. "Then I'll sleep on top."

* * *

The next day...

I yawned as I prepared to brush my teeth.

"Not getting enough sleep, Tsuna?" Brooke was standing beside me, brushing his teeth too.

"My roommate talks too much..."

Brooke looked at me sympathetically.

"Are the others awake yet?" I asked.

"I think they are, though I'm not so sure about Zoro and Chopper."

I sweat dropped. "True..."

* * *

In the cafeteria...

I walked together with my siblings -minus Zoro-. We have taken some food, but we couldn't manage to find an empty table.

"Tsuna." I turned to the voice and I saw Ryu with his friends. "Sit here with us. Your siblings can come too."

We walked to the table and sat there. "Guys, this is my roommate, Tsuna." Ryu told his friends.

"Hello." I said as I stared at his friends. "Woah, a twins." I thought.

"These are his siblings..." He pointed at my siblings. "Hey, I believe we haven't meet with each other. I'm Ryu."

"Sanji."

"Yohoho, I'm Brooke."

"Franky!"

"Well, I'm Chopper."

"I'm Usopp. But you can call me Sogeking too."

"I'm Nami." (Huh, did Ryu's pompadour just make a heart shape?)

"Nice to meet you, I'm Robin." (So I'm not mistaken, it has indeed make a heart shape.)

"We have another brother, but he is still asleep." I smiled at them.

"You really should go and wake him up. The teachers here aren't that tolerate with someone who's late." A small, I mean very very small boy said. "I'm Manta, by the way and these two are Yoh and Hao. As you can see they're twins."

"Hi, I'm Yoh." The twins with the neck long hair grinned. "Hao, you should greet them."

The other twins with longer hair, scratch that, with much much longer hair, looked at us with bored eyes. "Hey."

A visible vein appeared at Sanji's forehead but before he could make an outburst, I shoved him his drink and forced him to drink it.

"Now I know why Luffy kept insisting me to go. Someone really have to keep an eye of them." I thought. "Then I'll go to wake Zoro up." I stood up and walked to the door. In the midway, the door bursted open and I could feel the blood run down from my face. I paled significantly and I continued to tremble furiously. Hayato's green eyes than met with mine. He paled. Probably as pale as me. He pulled Takeshi's shirt and pointed at me. Takeshi laughed and looked at me. He paled too. He told Kyoya besides him. Paled, told, paled, told, paled, told, It just kept happening until all my sons and daughters eyes were on me. Have I said that going here is a very bad idea?


End file.
